noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 331
|image = Ch331.png |Release Date = 28 July 2014 |Chapter = 331 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 330 |Next Chapter = Chapter 332}}The two Werewolves confront each other with great distaste and Maduke invites his Lord to speak. Muzaka asks his servant about what has happened and his deadly expression shows Maduke that Muzaka has found out everything. However, Maduke plainly pretends as if nothing has happened but Muzaka only gets more serious as he recounts what he heard from Maduke differs greatly to the truth. The other Werewolves show their concern but Maduke remains calm and tries to lighten the mood by making a joke about how quickly Muzaka managed to visit the Noble Lord and speak to him and come back so soon. However, Muzaka is in no mood to joke around and demands Maduke to respond to the question. Maduke says that although he does not know what the Nobles told Muzaka, they only told their Lord the truth and nothing differed from their report. Muzaka asks for his confirmation and Maduke promises that they did not hide anything from him nor lie to him. But Muzaka doesn't calm down and demands Maduke to explain the reasons for intervening in human wars and killing many people and for repeatedly doing this from the past, ruling over the humans in the process. Maduke remains silent and Muzaka asks them if the Nobles lied to him and Maduke says that is the truth for now. Muzaka then demands an explanation for this nonsense as both groups claim to be telling the truth yet their claims differ greatly. Maduke reassures his Lord that they never lied and reminds him that they always helped those humans who asked for help. Muzaka becomes enraged as Maduke confirms that they only helped the humans 'a little' and his standard of 'a little' help included killing and ruling over the humans. But Maduke confidently speaks back, saying that they don't understand what is considered helping the humans a little if ruling over them doesn't classify as one because killing or ruling over the humans is easy for their kind therefore it shouldn't be a problem if the Werewolves acted freely towards the humans. Muzaka is lost in rage and screams Maduke's name, radiating vast amounts of aura. All the Werewolves in his presence shiver in fear and Garda pleads for him to calm down. But Muzaka tells Garda to shut up as she has no right to ask him to calm down after hearing all this herself. Maduke then asks his Lord why he is getting so angry and says that they cannot understand why he is acting in this way. Muzaka then asks them whether they really don't know and if they thought they were going to get away with what they have done. But Maduke defends himself, saying they haven't committed any big crime as there is no rule in their pack history saying that they were not allowed to interfere in human affairs. Maduke carries on, saying that it was always their choice not to involve themselves in the human world and now, they decided to change to keep up with the changing world. Muzaka ignores all this and grabs Maduke by the throat and tells him to stop playing with words. Maduke gives out a loud laugh and tells him that this is no game, but the opinion of the whole pack and that they all hope that their Lord is selfless enough to sacrifice his sole opinion for the greater good (the pack's opinion). Muzaka asks him to clarify his words and Maduke asks him to punish him if he thinks the whole pack's opinion is just a playing of words and says they must obey their Lord if that is the case. Muzaka remembers what Garda had told him earlier and finally lets go of Maduke. Maduke tells his Lord that they know he is doing this to protect the weak humans but he must know that all this happened because those humans, whom Muzaka desperately wanted to protect, wanted it. Muzaka is confused by what he just heard but Maduke goes on to reveal that the humans asked for their help, asked for their powers, to kill their enemies and they were the ones who asked them to rule over them and they were the ones to take advantage of this to rule over weaker humans. Maduke reminds Muzaka that he also knew that the humans always approached them and asked for all kinds of help and at last, they resigned and decided to help. Garda remains silent, looking more and more concerned, and Muzaka turns away from his servants and walks away whilst the other Werewolves grin in triumph. Muzaka heads for the exit and asks Garda if this was the problem but she keeps her head low. Muzaka reveals his shock at finding out the cruel nature of the whole pack and how he was suppressing the whole pack and how the humans could have possibly been the first to ask for their help. Garda tells her Lord that there is no need for him to leave and be hurt by his own pack for the sake of humans but Muzaka decides that he needs some time off by himself. At his grand mansion, Raizel stands by the window, this time staring at the frequent 'intruder' Muzaka, who greets him warmly. Muzaka tells him that he only stopped by to see how he was faring and apologises for coming so late but reminds him that they aren't humans so it doesn't really matter. Raizel remains silent and Muzaka feels difficult because of Raizel's cold stare and asks him to be more warm, just because he was disturbed during his daily 'watching-out-the-window' sessions and apologises. Muzaka walks over to a couch and lies down on it and tells Raizel that he is going to stay but says that he is confused as to why he feels so pathetic seeing Raizel always being the same. Raizel remains silent once again and walks over to his Werewolf counterpart. Then Muzaka suddenly gets up and excited, asks Raizel whether he has been to the North but hearing no reply, Muzaka goes on to reveal that unlike this place, where it's covered in grass and full of forests, it's covered in ice. This shocks Raizel a lot and Muzaka becomes more amused by his rare facial change. Muzaka then reveals that in the South, there is another place like that. Raizel remains quiet but becomes so shocked when Muzaka tells him that there is a completely opposite place to those places, where it is just covered in sand. Muzaka giggles at Raizel's shock and tells him that he was also shocked at seeing the place for the first time. But Raizel reverts to the old, silent way, but this time, with some suspicion and Muzaka struggles to convince Raizel that he isn't lying. Category:Chapters